Unrivaled Assassin (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Level Information *Area: A Gloomy Parallel World *Previous: Pursuing Mercenary Tao *Next: Reinvestigation Bosses *Mercenary Tao Dialogue Intro *Mercenary Tao: Aloha! I am Mercenary Tao, the world's deadliest assassin! *Future Trunks: So you're the one who's behind the attacks! *Mercenary Tao: So, it seems you weren't just passing by? *Mercenary Tao: I commend you on your enthusiasm. *Future Trunks: Why are you doing this? *Mercenary Tao: Why? What a trite question. *Mercenary Tao: You do realise I'm an assassin? *Mercenary Tao: For money, I'd get rid of anyone. *Mercenary Tao: Speaking of which, is there someone that you need me to take out for you? *Mercenary Tao: 50,000,000 Zeni for a limited time only. That's half the usual price. *Future Trunks: You're a snake! Attacking innocent martial artists for money! *Future Trunks: Mercenary Tao! I won't let you get away with this! Before Boss *King Kai: Mercenary Tao is your next challenge. *King Kai: I'll tell you everything I know about him! *King Kai: Mercenary Tao is a master fighter. Even Goku has lost to him once. *King Kai: His Super Attack, Dodon Ray, is terrifyingly destructive. *King Kai: It is likely to be your most challenging battle yet. *King Kai: Here's my advice to you. *King Kai:'' Use your Type strategically to guard yourself!'' *King Kai: Mercenary Tao's Type is "AGL"! *King Kai:'' In other words, guard yourself by placing a "TEQ" Type character before his attack.'' *King Kai: If your guard is successful, you/'ll be able to reduce the damage significantly! Outro *Future Trunks: You'd better brace yourself! I can read all your moves! *Mercenary Tao: I cut you a break and suddenly you get big headed! *Mercenary Tao: Now I'm gonna come at you with all I've got! *Future Trunks: Fine... Then we'll just come at you full on as well! *Mercenary Tao: Wh-wh-what!? That wasn't your full strength? *Mercenary Tao: ... ... *Mercenary Tao:'' I-I'm sorry! I was wrong! Forgive me!!!'' *Future Trunks: Huh!? *Future Trunks: ... ... *Mercenary Tao: Besides, the number of hit requests I've received isn't as much as you think... *Future Trunks: What!? *Mercenary Tao: This assassination gig isn't bringing in what it used to. Times are tough! *Mercenary Tao: With fewer "hits", I make more working as a bodyguard! *Future Trunks: That doesn't add up... *Future Trunks: If Mercenary Tao isn't the mastermind... *Future Trunks: Then there must be someone else behind the attacks! *King Kai: Trunks, there's no time to waste on Mercenary Tao. *Future Trunks: That voice... King Kai! What do you mean? *King Kai: The dimensional warp has attracted someone with an evil "Ki". *King Kai: Whoever it is, it seems that he is the one responsible for the attacks... *Future Trunks: O-oh no...! The dimensional distortion must be expanding...! *King Kai: Go and investigate. I'll give you the coordinates. *King Kai: Um... Let's see now. In human terms it's 327 degrees North... Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Mobile Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)